superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Mxyzptlk
Mr. Mxyzptlk was an imp (a mythological, mischievous being similar to a fairy or demon) from the 5th Dimension.) He had magical powers which was normal for a someone native to his dimension. Although mostly just a practical joker, his playful escapades had endangered many lives, so giving him the supervillain title would not at all be inappropriate. __TOC__ encounter with Superman.]] Continuity from The New Adventures of Superman Mr. Mxyzptlk first meets Superman in the The New Adventures of Superman episode The Imp-Practical Joker. That is the one and only episode that he appeared in from the Filmation cartoons. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Magic': As an imp, he possesses many magical abilities which allow him to have the following abilities: **'Reality Alteration': Mxyzptlk can manipulate reality and the laws of this universe in such a way as to appear magical. It does appear that there is a limit to his powers. It also appears that once he leaves, any effects of his magic is removed. **'Flight': His magic also gives him the ability to fly. **'Teleportation': He can disappear and reappear with or without the snap of his fingers. Abilities Unknown. Weakness He only has one weakness, if he is tricked into saying his name backward, then he will be banished back to the 5th Dimension. However, this banishment will only last three months, and after that three month period is up, he will be able to return to the 3rd Dimension (our dimension). Time and time again he has pestered the JLA, only to be defeated each time. Name pronunciation Mr. Mxyzptlk's full name was pronounced "Mix-yez-pit-lick,"As seen in The Imp-Practical Joker. however this pronunciation was seldom used. More often his name was pronounced "Mixle Plick,"As seen in every episode of the Super Friends that he appeared in. likely due to it being far simpler to say, considering how difficult it was to pronounce. The pronunciation of his name spelled backward was roughly "Kil-tip-zyecks-im".As seen in The Imp-Practical Joker. Still, this pronunciation was also seldom used, and normally his name backward was pronounced "Kil-tip-see-sim."As seen in every episode of Super Friends he appeared in. Gallery Mxyzptlk as he appeared in Season 5 (1984) Image:1Mxy.png| Image:2Mxy.png | Image:3Mxy.png| Episode Appearances Filmation Appearance: * The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1967): :*''The Imp-Practical Joker'' SuperFriends'' Appearances:' * [http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Challenge_of_the_SuperFriends#new_SuperFriends ''new SuperFriends] (1978): :*The Rise and Fall of the Superfriends * Season 4 (1979): :*The Planet of Oz *1980 Shorts: :*Mxyzptlk Strikes Again *1981 Shorts: :*Mxyzptlk's Flick *1983 Shorts: :*Mxyzptlk's Revenge *Season 5 (1984): :*Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp :*Uncle Mxyzptlk *Season 6 (1985): :*The Bizarro Super Powers Team Notes * Mr. Mxyzptlk, sometimes called Mxy, is a fictional supervillain who appears in DC Comics' Superman comic books. * He first appeared in Superman, Vol. 1 #30 (September 1944).Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_1_30 Superman, Vol. 1 #30] (1944) * He was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * He has similar powers to Bat-Mite. * The Joker stole his powers in “Emperor Joker”. However, in the 2009 TV adaptation, the Joker stole Bat-Mite’s powers. In the comics On Earth-One, Mxyzptlk was born into the fifth dimension and lived there until he became bored with his relatively uneventful life. Seeking exploration and entertainment, Mxyzptlk left and began to explore other realities. Unfamiliar with so-called "lower lifeforms" of other dimensions, Mxyzptlk began experimenting with some of them, testing them in many different ways, some of which were later shown not to have survived Mxyzptlk's tests. Upon one of his trips to the third dimension, Mxyzptlk met his match in Superboy. Superboy was living in Smallville at the time. On one occasion, the boy of steel is able to trick the magical imp into saying his name backwards (Kltpzyxm). This would banish Mxyzptlk back to his home in the 5th Dimension for 90 days''Superman, Vol. 1 #131'' (August 1959). Superboy learned this 'trick' from Fuzastl, Mxyzptlk own father. this of course caused a long running feud between Mxyzptlk and his father''Superboy, Vol. 1 #78'' - "The Ghost of Jor-El" (January, 1960). This 'game', went on for many years till Superboy was an adult. Every time, Mxyzptlk would become frustrated because he could not enrage Superman. External Links * For more on Mister Mxyzptlk see article at Wikipedia * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Mxyzptlk Mxyzptlk disambiguation page] at the [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/DCAU_Wiki '''''DCAU Wiki] Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies Category:DC characters Category:Aliens